


Impractical Hobbits: Round Five!

by Aria_Breuer, Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Impractical Hobbits [5]
Category: Impractical Jokers, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet
Summary: Inspired by TruTV’s show, “Impractical Jokers”.Frodo, Pippin, and Merry have a special musical punishment, fit just for Sam. Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Merry Brandybuck & Sam Gamgee & Pippin Took, Sam Gamgee & Lotho Sackville-Baggins
Series: Impractical Hobbits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009656





	Impractical Hobbits: Round Five!

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspiration for Fanfic:** Impractical Jokers’ episode, “Q: the Musical”.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> This is the fifth Hobbit Impractical Jokers punishment fanfic that I wanted to work on, but couldn’t figure out what I wanted to put in it. This is inspired by Q’s punishment: “Q: The Musical”. Enjoy! :)

Sam had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that he was going to be attending a musical. His musical. Oh, Sam thought better than to assume that when Frodo, Merry, and Pippin put their heads together, chaos would ensue!

Sam was right that he was scared of walking up on stage and doing a musical.

To his surprise, the theater was set up to look like Bag End, complete with the garden as its centerpiece. He heard the singers singing and dreaded the moment when he would walk out onstage, only to be greeted by his gardener buddies.

Sam would set things right! If only he could get out of this musical.

It didn’t help that the cue card holder was holding up the lines that Sam had to say. “Read it! Read it, Sam!” The cue card holder told him, flatly.

Sam giggled. This was too embarrassing. “Yes, I’m a gardener and I made a bright stew. Gollum knew a thing or two, until he was… delayed.” He was welcomed by laughter from the audience. Sam giggled, nodding as he kept reading the cue cards, singing as he did this. “Now that Gollum is gone, I won’t have to deal with him. For you should all know, that I can walk on heels.”

“Cheers!” Merry said from the microphone backstage.

“Ohh!” Sam slapped his hand to his forehead, debating on whether or not he should wear heels. To his surprise, they were tap dance shoes, which he was given by his makeup girl. Sam put on the big tap dance shoes, doing a little dance for the audience.

Sam looked on as the worst came to him. It was Lotho Sackville-Baggins. What was he doing here?

“Huh. It’s a shame your garden had to burn up, no thanks to me,” Lotho said with a warm-hearted smile.

Sam wanted more than anything to pummel Lotho! But Sam calmed down, as he read the cue cards, “Hey, Lotho, about our debate: you know I love you, man.” He regretted saying those words.

Lotho smirked in wicked delight. “Aww! That’s fantastic! I love you, too!” He hugged Sam, giving him a big bear hug. Lotho released Sam, going right into song, “Well, isn’t this a shame! Isn’t this your big break? To see you with me, fair enough, I love you.”

The big band started playing. Lotho wound up getting into the song, “Well, let’s see how you did, Sammy boy! You seem to have taken on a ton of weight. With Gollum, Frodo, and Mister Ring, you know what this means, Sammy boy? Sam, Sammy boy? You mean a lot to me, Sam. Yeah, you do!”

Sam blushed red with fury. He walked away from Lotho, kicking one of the wheels down on the cart. The cart smashed apart, leaving Sam confused. He raised his fists in the air, as Merry and Pippin enjoyed Sam’s tirade.

“You know, there weren’t any flowers in that cart. No big deal,” Frodo said, pleased to hear himself say that.

“I’m going to get you guys back for this. Wait and see!” Sam said, his revenge set upon Frodo, Merry, and Pippin.

**Author's Note:**

> **References:**
> 
> Lotho’s verses were inspired by the song Alex Brightman sang to Q in the Impractical Jokers’ episode, “Q: The Musical” and Mike Wozowski’s tune from Disney’s “Monsters’ Inc.”.
> 
> -x-
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
